


A Night Drive

by dat_angsty_teen



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, I'll def post more for this soon but like lol, Scooby Doo AU, and Wolf Link just goes by Wolf, basically they're all in college and just run around and solve mysteries together, he Link and Zelda are all mentioned, i guess, ok well wolf link is kinda there, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_angsty_teen/pseuds/dat_angsty_teen
Summary: After a tough, late-night mystery is solved, Cloud is driving while everyone else is asleep. However one unexpectedly awakens and they have a brief chat.
Relationships: Lucina (Fire Emblem)/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Night Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! This is a little one-shot I wrote for a Smash Bros Scooby Doo AU. I'll probably post more for this AU in the future. Anyways, enjoy :)

The beam of the red light trickles into the van slightly as Cloud stares up at it, waiting for it to change to green. He taps the steering wheel with one finger and sighs slightly before he gazes into the rearview mirror for a brief moment. In the back, Link, Zelda, and Wolf are all sleeping soundly. He can’t blame them. The gang just solved a mystery that took lots of work, not to mention the fact that it’s rather late at night. Even Cloud feels rather tired.

He rubs one eye slightly, letting his hand drop back onto the steering wheel as he exhales, his blue eyes flickering back up to gaze at the red light. “Is it just me, or is this light lasting for way too long…?” he murmurs.

He exhales through his nostrils, his gaze trailing to his right. Beside him, Lucina is asleep, her head leaning back against the seat of the van. His gaze doesn’t move away from her until a green light beams onto her. The blonde blinks and looks ahead, pressing the gas pedal and letting the van move forward in a steady fashion. 

He glances about, blinking tightly as the bright lights of the signs for restaurants and such begin to lessen as he drives further into the campus.  _ ‘Almost there.’ _

Suddenly, he feels something on his shoulder. He briefly glances to his right again, seeing Lucina now resting her head on his shoulder, still fast asleep. Cloud feels his cheeks become warm as he glances ahead, chewing his lip slightly as he begins to hear his heartbeat grow a little louder. He shakes his head.  _ ‘No, she’s asleep. This isn’t like…’ _ His mind trails off as he glances towards her again, stopping at yet another red light. The grip on the steering wheel tightens a little as his gaze doesn’t move away from his friend. He gently lifts one hand away, reaching towards her and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Lucina then shifts, sighing softly in her sleep as she seems to snuggle even closer to him.

Cloud’s cheeks become red.  _ ‘Great.’ _ He stares up at the red light for a moment, yawning.

“Cloud…”

The young man jumps slightly upon hearing his name before he glances beside him, seeing Lucina rubbing her eye and gazing up at him.

“O-oh, Lucina. Did I wake you up?”

She shakes her head and shuts her eyes again. “No, don’t worry. You seem tired, Cloud.”

The light changes to green, and Cloud steps on the gas pedal. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I can drive for a bit.”

Cloud huffs out a slight chuckle. “You just woke up, Lucina, and you still seem really tired. Besides, tired or not, you get distracted while you drive.”

Lucina chuckles quietly as well. “Don’t blame me for that.”

“We’re almost back at the apartment. I’ll be fine.” He turns the wheel, and the van smoothly turns. 

The young woman yawns a little. “Are you sure?” She stares up at him, not moving her head away from his shoulder.

Cloud glances back at her, clearing his throat slightly. “Y-yeah.” He brings a hand up to his face, feeling his cheek and noticing how hot it feels. 

Lucina shifts slightly, closing her eyes again. “All right, then,” she mumbles with a smile. She exhales through her nostrils as she relaxes.

A smile twitches onto Cloud’s lips as he glances towards her. He then turns into the parking lot of their apartment, parking the van and turning the engine off. He doesn’t get out, however, as he gazes back at his sleeping friends. He then gazes forward, looking up at the moon that begins to rise above the horizon. 

“It looks pretty,” Lucina whispers suddenly. Cloud doesn’t flinch, however, as he nods. 

“It does.” 

“Are you okay?” She looks up at him.

“Yeah.” He looks at her and smiles a little. “Just...letting the moment last for a bit, I guess.”

“Hmm,” she hums, looking outside again. 

“We should...probably head inside soon.”

“Yeah…” She then smiles. “But we can stay a little longer.”

Cloud smiles again before gazing down, feeling her hand gently touch his before they intertwine. Not another word is exchanged as the two of them sit, gazing at the rising moon.


End file.
